


A Stone Waiting

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the times for Kitaoka to answer the phone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stone Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggypup87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/gifts).



> The initial idea was iggypup87's, but it got a bit out of hand. Somehow I feel he won't mind. ::looks innocent::

> A man without passion is only a latent force, only a possibility, like a stone waiting for the blow from the iron to give forth sparks. — Henri Frédéric Amiel

Gorou was barely hanging on when the phone rang. His focus had narrowed to the dick that was moving in and out of him with increasing speed…which is why he took a moment to even recognize the sound of a ringing mobile. 

Dropping his head to the bed beneath him, Gorou groaned at the terrible timing of whoever was on the other end and tried to remember how many rings before it would go to voicemail. He was surprised to feel the man atop him lean over to pick the phone up. "Sensei?" he choked out.

"Hello, Mr. Shishido," Kitaoka said into the phone, sounding entirely normal.

Gorou smashed his face into the mattress before groaning again. It was unfortunate that Sensei had respect for so few people, because he wouldn't have answered the phone at a time like this if it had been someone like that reporter, Ms. Momoi. But for a call from the wealthy idiot who'd hired him to get his even more idiotic son out of a rape charge he was certainly guilty of…Sensei wouldn't mind at all.

Kitaoka shifted position slightly and Gorou fought the urge to whimper at how it felt. Sensei hadn't softened at all and every movement was like torture.

"Yes," Kitaoka said. "That's been dealt with." 

Gorou dug his fingers into the sheets below him as Sensei slowly pulled back and then thrust forward again, agonizingly slowly. And again.

"Mm-hmm," Kitaoka said, sounding ever-so-slightly impatient. "I'm entirely aware of the potential repercussions. I believe that's what you're paying me for." He thrust again, slightly harder.

Gorou couldn't decide if he was better off trying to lift his face and take a breath or just smothering himself in the mattress and putting himself out of his misery. He gave up and took a breath, which was forced out of him again when Sensei brought the hand that wasn't holding the phone down to grab Gorou's hip and yank.

Biting his lip, Gorou let himself be pulled up and back, finally unable to suppress the whimper at the feeling. He was sure Sensei was smirking and was momentarily grateful they weren't face-to-face.

"The police are still gathering evidence and there is little I can do to speed that up. Or impede it." Was there the tiniest bit of breathlessness in his voice?

The thrusts weren't enough to let him come. Not even close. They were like slow torture and Gorou couldn't figure out how Sensei could be holding any kind of conversation. He got enough brainpower together to circle his hips a bit and was rewarded by hearing Sensei make a small gasping sound. Ha!

And then Sensei stopped thrusting, buried deep inside him, pushing him back down to the bed. Gorou's breaths were almost pants as he tried to move but was unable to with Sensei's body holding him down.

"Exactly," Kitaoka said. "Right now there's nothing you can do but wait."

Gorou tried to turn his head. Had Sensei hung up the phone?

"I know it's difficult to wait. But you're not in control of this process."

No, there was still squawking from the phone, so he hadn't hung up. Gorou squirmed. He wasn't even in a position where he could touch the other man without nearly dislocating his shoulder. All he could do was lie there and try to breathe through the feeling of Sensei pinning him down. His body vibrated with the need to move, the need to come, and his breathing started to sound harsh.

"You're going to have to trust me," Kitaoka said calmly.

Trust? That…of course he trusted him. Or something. Sensei…he trusted Sensei, right? 

"I will take care of this matter, but you'll need to learn to be patient."

Sensei's body was warm where it covered him, and his skin was soft and smooth. Gorou slowed his breathing and just focused on that, instead of on the way his dick was being pressed against the amazingly high thread count sheets below him.

Fingers ghosted down Gorou's side, brushing against his hips. "Now, if you'll leave the rest to me, I believe we'll reach the conclusion you want."

The tiniest thrust and Gorou pushed his face back into the mattress to hide the incredibly embarrassing sound that came out.

"Yes, of course. I will. Have a good day, Mr. Shishido."

And finally, _finally_ , the blessed sound of the mobile being put back on the nightstand with a click.

A moment of silence and then Sensei leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Now, where were we?"

Gorou groaned as Sensei pulled out and thrust back in, restarting at almost the speed they'd been at when the phone rang. It was painful in its own way but that didn't matter.

"Did you think I'd forgotten you?"

"No, Sensei. Of course—" The last word was lost in a particularly hard thrust and Gorou tried to catch his breath again.

"Were you listening?" He didn't wait for a response. "You need to be patient."

Gorou gave up on trying to not make embarrassing noises, whining as he felt his body get closer and closer to that magic point.

Sensei was breathing hard, almost gasping for breath. "Be patient. They…those people…they're not…"

Not what? The hazy thought floated on the incredible feeling. Everything was focused on the point where they were joined and the pleasure/pain/pleasure.

"Not important."

Sensei grabbed his hips, pulling Gorou backward even as he thrust, and Gorou's head spun as he gritted his teeth. They were moving so fast the room was filled with the noises and Gorou whined again as his body gave in to the sensations and he came. Shaking with aftershocks, he was distantly pleased to feel Sensei come inside him shortly thereafter.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Gorou didn't even care about the giant wet sticky spot he lay in, just enjoying the sound of Sensei's harsh breathing in his ear.

There was something he wanted to remember. Something important. Gorou closed his eyes and drifted on endorphins as Sensei rested atop him.

\--end--


End file.
